


A Meetup

by heteromanticasexualfangirl



Series: Texting Adventures With Hammy Guys [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lams - Freeform, Multi, OT4, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heteromanticasexualfangirl/pseuds/heteromanticasexualfangirl
Summary: The revolutionaries meet for the first time!





	A Meetup

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on archive ever!
> 
> Also, since this is the first fic I need to explain who is who. When I add more characters I will put them in the notes.
> 
>  
> 
> NoSleep4Lion- Alex  
> CurlyHairedTurtle- John  
> FlyingBaguette- Laf  
> HorsesAreAwesome- Herc  
> MacaroniAndMe- Thomas  
> *CoughCough*Hi- James

NoSleep4Lion: Hello, I just started this group chat with you guys who I just got your numbers. Am I really that cute that I get three cute guys numbers? Anyway, please text us your name. I am Alexander Hamilton, or Alexander, or Alex.

FlyingBaguette: Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, or Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, or Marquis de Lafayette, or Lafayette, or Laf.

NoSleep4Lion: Wow.

HorsesAreAwesome: Hercules

CurlyHairedTurtle: John

NoSleep4Lion: Thank you. Now we can all sip our milk shakes and chat.

CurlyHairedTurtle: When I'm nervous my voice is squeaky, so can we just text so that I don't embarrass myself?

FlyingBaguette: Sure. I myself would rather not waste my voice on talking because I am to be in a musical tonight.

NoSleep4Lion: Ooh! What show? What character?

FlyingBaguette: Glinda in Wicked

HorsesAreCool: At the library at 9?

FlyingBaguette: Oui

HorsesAreAwesome: I'm going! My brother, Hugh, is Fiero.

NoSleep4Lion: I'll go and see you two.

CurlyHairedTurtle: I'll go! You three are all cute! *voice squeak*

FlyingBaguette: You don't have to tell us when your voice would squeak.

NoSleep4Lion: Wait, did we just schedule a date?

HorsesAreAwesome: Our second.

CurlyHairedTurtle: Second?

HorsesAreAwesome: What do you think we're doing right now?

NoSleep4Lion: *Falls back in chair*

CurlyHairedTurtle: You don't have to tell us that, we just watched you do it.

NoSleep4Lion: Shh.

FlyingBaguette: Ha

HorsesAreAwesome: lmao

CurlyHairedTurtle: lshidmtamsfo

FlyingBaguette: What?

CurlyHairedTurtle: Google it.

\-----------------------........................

MacaroniAndMe: James, my love?

*CoughCough*Hi: Yes, my gentle dove?

MacaroniAndMe: My sister, Jane got super drunk and won't get in our car without you in it, but has no one else to drive her home. Can you walk to the bar?

*CoughCough*Hi: Which one?

MacaroniAndMe: You know exactly which one. Get here, now!

*CoughCough*Hi: On it.

\-----------------------........................

CurlyHairedTurtle: I know that it's three in the morning and I know that this is a private chat and I know that you're probably sleeping, but you did better than Kristin Chenoweth.

FlyingBaguette: No way! She's the absolute best and no one can top her performance!

CurlyHairedTurtle: But you are a close second.

FlyingBaguette: Thank you, but I know that this is you just flattering me. I am a far second.

CurlyHairedTurtle: lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I originally had more and than over half of it got deleted so I retyped some but I decided to leave out some. I'll post the second work soon!
> 
> <3 Meggie


End file.
